


【香克斯】夜迷事

by Rokugatsu



Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokugatsu/pseuds/Rokugatsu
Summary: 一夜狂歡，迷惑你身心。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849837
Kudos: 1





	【香克斯】夜迷事

**Author's Note:**

> *分級：R，對性意識成熟人士採取完全開放態度  
> *全文接近8k，復健一下（然後一來就開車），現代背景，第一人稱  
> *ooc有，私設香克斯雙手健全，邏輯死單純想爽

人生不如意事十之八九。以往大多時候都只是苦笑一下、或是洗澡時對天豎中指，說幾句難聽且粗鄙之極的髒話，之後就繼續如常地捱下去。只是現在……

「操。」我坐在沙發上，回想著這幾天的煩心事多得要命，面無表情地對著手機直接爆了句粗口。

先不論家事。公司一群老油條，藉着自己是老前輩，就把一堆工作拋給下屬做，然後同組的人又很知道怎樣推卸工作，什麼都說「不懂做，不懂做」，最後全都塞給我。

對此，我能說什麼？我當然什麼都不能說。上頭叫你做你能不做嗎，當然想不幹的大可以直接走進老闆房間，踢開大門吼叫一句「我不幹了」，但我還要養家，做不到這麼瀟灑；何況組裏人都在推卸責任，總要有一個人辛勞命做替死鬼，沒人讓我卸責了那唯有只能默默地做了。

加班了一星期，這一天終於能準時下班的我打算飛快地回家爆睡的時候，又收到男友說分手的電話，說因為我總是不回覆他的訊息，冷落他，他已經和另一個女人搞上了。

「哦，分吧。」冬天的寒風吹過來，狠狠刮打著臉頰和心扉。我用和天氣溫度一樣的冰冷語氣說道，無視他那唯唯諾諾像是充滿罪惡感的態度，通話結束前我用最衷心的語氣祝福了一句：

「祝你戴綠帽子。」

一想到這些事，內心又湧起滿腔的煩躁和怒火，我嘖了一聲，點開剛剛下載的交友軟件，在簡介那欄寫下：處女，找一夜情。

直截了當，連裝都不想裝。

我覺得我需要性交轉運。手指有一下沒一下地敲打著沙發扶手，看著一堆走過來打句「hi」的陌生訊息，這樣想道。第一次談戀愛就搞砸，還被戴綠帽子，想想就覺得悲哀，還好自己當初只是心血來潮想體驗一下談戀愛是什麼滋味而已，對那個男人並沒有愛戀感情，自然是沒做過也沒多大傷心欲絕。

在簡介上打處女二字單純覺得男人們很愛對這個執著，也覺得很容易釣人出來約炮，我本人對這個膜完全沒所謂。破就破吧，真的能變得幸運就更感激了。

在百無聊賴地滑走一群急切渴望和我做愛的陌生頭像，其中一個頗為吸引我——左眼有三道抓痕的海賊骷髏頭像，只有他是不放真人照片做頭像。他挺有趣的，不是直接問我一夜值多少錢，反而想約我出來先吃一頓晚餐培養感情。

現在打個炮都這麼有儀式感的嗎。實在是沒有深入研究，自覺有些跟不上潮流的我順著他的意回了一個「好」字給他。他回覆我一個笑哈哈表情符號，又留下一個飯店地址寫著晚上8點見。我上網查了一下，看著價錢不菲這四個字不禁挑眉，看來是拾到一個紈絝子弟啊。

  
  


-

  
  


當天我對剩在桌面上一大堆的文件夾視若無睹，早早地收拾東西下班，回家換了套帶點悠閒氣息的半正裝衣服，化了個淡妝就去赴約了。

一間高貴的西式餐廳，只點綴著幾盞暖黃燈做照明，營造出一種昏暗又舒適的氣氛。人客不多但進來的都是身穿西裝或化了濃厚豔麗妝容的貴婦人。每枱餐桌上都放著一瓶昂貴的紅酒，臉上以那種若有若無的笑容來揣起盛了紅色酒液的玻璃瓶，優雅的一小口一小口地呷——

好他媽高檔。

跟著侍應生帶路的我，宏觀了一回現場後臉容有些扭曲，微妙地想著。這是本窮人究極一生都進不了的餐廳……這一頓飯要吃我多少個月薪水。

聽到打招呼聲時跑遠的思緒被拉回正軌，抬眼瞥見對方的時候我訝然地瞪大眼睛，片刻又豁然，向他微笑點頭。

詫異的原因是因為，他不是紈絝子弟，而是個年紀比我大的先生；釋然的原因是因為，他帥，是一個完全符合我品男人的俊朗顏樣。

棱角分明的臉型，和海賊旗頭像一樣左眼擁有三道疤痕。傷口看上來猙獰疼痛，但配合著爽朗的笑容時卻增添了男性特有的帥氣豁達，使它也變得柔和了點。下巴的鬍渣和久經職場的眼神顯示出他的年齡和經歷比我還要大，但一頭耀眼肆意的紅髮卻顯出主人的心扉依舊年輕，熱愛自由冒險。好一個帥大叔。

小姐你好。他紳士為我拉開椅子，重新坐回我對面時，笑著說。之前約你出來時只留下這裏地址，都還沒跟你自我介紹呢，我叫香克斯。

在收下他遞過來的卡片的同時聽到報上來的名字，內心咯噔了一下，視線在他的笑顏和卡片來回看了三次，最終確認後我目瞪口呆了。

呃，單純想性交轉運然後釣出了一個國際有名的船運公司老闆了。靠，這運氣早知道該去買彩票了，可能會中頭獎呢，果然性交真的能轉運？

對方像是驚訝我的錯愕表情，問怎麼了的時候，我回神過來用有些不自然的表情說「啊你好，我叫蘭納，是一個……」想了想，以開玩笑的語氣調侃自己「窮人，嗯。」

香克斯聽完笑出了聲「蘭納小姐真有趣啊，我也是個窮人，進不了世界百大富豪排名啦。」

「但仍是比我有錢多啦。」我也笑著打趣。

和我想像的不一樣，香克斯幾乎沒有職場上位者的高高在上氣場，倒不如說很平易近人，有種和同僚聊天的感覺。我們的聊天全程都沒有冷場，他很懂找話題，也知道很多我從沒留意過的航海知識，聽著聽著我不自覺地放鬆神經，享受著這場約會。

在結帳的時候我不好意思讓他請我，但在說分開付的時候他制止了我，說讓第一次見面的女士付款是件很失禮的事，這回讓他請客吧。聽到這句話我才悠悠地想起：對，自己一開始是打算單純來和對方做一發的，先吃飯培養感情什麼的全是香克斯的主意。

啊，狡猾的老男人。喝了點酒臉頰有些緋紅的我坐在車後座，望著後照鏡裏駛車的男人，內心吐槽了一句。感覺自己一步步走入他設的局，最糟糕的是自己還挺享受的，嘖。

跟他走進一間高檔酒店，見他刷一下臉就能直接上最高樓層的房間。在昇降機裏我笑問他「很常和女人來這裏做嗎？」

香克斯聞言撓了撓頭「啊不，我在這裏持有股份的，算是股東之一吧……開房間什麼的倒是第一次。」

我長長地哦了一聲，說果然是大老闆，他笑了笑沒回覆，領我進房間後說他先洗澡便進浴室了。我坐在床邊，翻找了一下小櫃子，找出了男女各幾套安全套時挑了挑眉，心想真齊全，無味的有味的都有，可以連發做幾次呢。

聽到開門聲時我扭回頭，瞧見他頭髮滴著水，下身只裏了一條浴巾，一副近乎赤裸裸的模樣走來我面前，我死盯著眼前人的胸膛，臉頰不受控制地發熱。雖然他說過有健身習慣……但該死，也保持得太好了吧，六塊腹肌，真人版，我還是第一次見！

我強迫自己移開視線，見著他坐在我身邊疑惑歪頭，那頭髮還在滴水的樣子下意識的抬手捏起他頸邊的毛巾，徑自替他擦頭髮了「風乾濕髮頭會很痛的，先擦乾吧。」

香克斯顯然沒想到我突然間的親近，愣了幾秒「蘭納小姐真溫柔啊！」

「這只是過來人的勸告，還有我不溫柔，性格挺惡劣的。」見頭髮不再濕漉漉了，我放下毛巾，站起來說「快點吹乾頭髮吧，叫我蘭納就好，小姐前小姐後太麻煩了。」

他笑了笑，笑瞇瞇地再向我說一遍你真溫柔。

假象來的，我說。總不能待會做愛的時候突然說頭好痛吧，太煞風景了。

他聽完哈哈大笑。

  
  


-

  
  


洗完澡我想了想平時電影裏的情趣，全身只裏著一條毛巾就直接走出浴室。床上的香克斯見我出來倒也沒急著入正題，只是向我朝了朝手，拿起暖吹風機替我吹乾頭髮。

「你真溫柔。」這回換我打趣他了。

「禮尚往來而已。」他笑道。

我是中長髮的，香克斯修長的手指在髮絲間穿越著，在理順它們時，不時輕輕划過我的頭皮和頸部，意外溫柔的力度讓我覺得像是幾片羽毛輕降在我身上。

好了。他關掉暖吹風機，手指捻起一縷髮絲，揉了揉後說。我轉過身，和他正面對上，二人的呼吸很近，氣息互相噴灑在對方的臉上。是時候了。

「我第一次做。」修長的手指撫上我臉頰，望著眼前俊朗的臉容逐漸放大時，我重申一次自己從沒做過愛。

「我知道。」他笑了笑，然後俯下身吻我。

男人的唇比較粗糲韌性，貼過來的時候確切地感受到他在輕輕吮吸我的軟唇。舌頭划過唇縫間，以不可抗拒的暗示邀請我張開嘴巴，讓他加深這個吻，侵入我的口腔。

唇齒交纏間，難免包不住口腔裏分泌的液體，嘴角溢出了一點津液，在燈光下顯得透明又顯眼。呼吸逐漸被他掠走，鼻息間滿是男人荷爾蒙的味道，感到有點窒息的我雙手抵上了他的肩膀，微微捏緊以示難受，在差點要缺氧暈厥的前一刻他終於鬆開我。在我喘息期間他用拇指拭走嘴角的唾液，薄繭的刺癢感使我震顫了一下。

原來做愛這麼刺激的嗎。我被香克斯推倒在床上，精神有些渙散地想道。他體貼地拿被子做墊底，然後解開了浴巾，赤裸的肌膚觸碰到稍冷的空氣後激起一片疙瘩，但隨後熾熱的身軀和大手貼了上來，使它們消失。

大手遊走在我的身體上，帶有薄繭的掌心一直以柔柔的力道在摩挲著我的皮膚，嫩滑的肌膚遭受著刺癢感的愛撫，這種別樣的刺激感使我忍不住微微弓起身子，不可自已地發出一聲低吟，同時也感到有一股熱流往下腹走。

單靠撫摸就已經變得有點濕，太幼嫩了。我摟住埋在我頸肩處舔弄的男人，有些憤然地想著。平時我看黃片也沒這麼快覺得性興奮的啊。

「啊！」像是覺得我不專心，男人在我身體種下好幾枚紅點和咬痕後，直接吸啜了我的胸部。從沒被人吮吸過乳房的我驚得叫了一聲，另一隻手也摸上冷落的乳房，輕輕揉搓，把它捏成任意形狀。

舌尖時而在乳暈上打圈，時而挑逗乳尖，再襯托著鬍渣輕刮乳房肌膚的粗糲酥麻感，我不禁連連呻吟，同時也感覺到私處愈來愈濕了。

他鬆開乳房，一條銀絲還黏在唇邊和有點紅腫的乳暈上，見我低頭望他便抬眼笑問「回神了？」

「……好惡趣味啊你。」我抱怨地小聲呢喃，聽見他笑了幾聲，有些不忿氣地用腳勾開掛在他腰間的浴巾，腳趾蹭了蹭他那根柱子。

沒想過我突然操作這麼猛，他僵硬了幾秒，失笑地說「以第一次做來說你可真是性急。」

我蹙眉哼哼幾聲作回應。

見這樣，香克斯拉起我，讓我倚著枕頭，他靠了過來，把我夾在牆壁和他之間。我坐在他懷裏，垂眼看到熾熱的柱身緊緊地貼著我的私處，這麼刺激性的畫面印在我眼裏，臉頰不禁升溫，變紅了。

哦，已經有點濕了啊。他像是特意這麼說，還磨蹭了幾下，弄得我臉頰像發燒一樣熱烘烘的，翹在他腰後的雙腿不自覺地夾緊了他，急忙伸手捂住他的嘴讓他別說。

他眨了眨眼，隨即帶著滿滿的笑意瞇了起來，他握著我的手腕，帶領手掌去觸碰他重要的私人部位。

幫我。摟在我後背的手微微施力使我靠在他胸膛，又柔柔地從上而下撫摸，他湊近到我耳邊，以低沉暗啞的聲音說道。一股酥麻感竄進耳蝸再擴散至全身，我近乎抖著說第一次做你指點一下，在他輕笑聲下開始擼動。

第一次幫人手淫，只能從最基本的上下擼來輕輕套弄，香克斯倒是沒嫌棄我的單調動作，發出一聲喟嘆後又埋首在我胸前吮住另一個乳房，這種異樣的舒適感使我不自覺地挺胸讓他更方便地吸啜，下體也更加濕了，我垂下眼簾咬著下唇直直地盯著他那根性器繼續套弄。

在他最後大力吸吮的刺激下我忍不住手顫，不小心稍微太大力握緊柱身，聽到他悶哼一聲，頓時連忙說聲抱歉。

「不如我幫你含吧。」我想了想，這樣說道「你沒性病吧？」

他搖頭，片刻黑眸詫異地瞪圓看著我「……你想直接來？」

「一生人幾次，體驗一下唄。」我狡黠地笑。

他站在床邊，我湊近過去，唇瓣貼上頂端，輕吻了一下，聽到他低嘆一聲時我張開嘴巴，含了上去。

香克斯他很高，所以那裏的尺寸自然也不小，儘管控制好牙齒，放鬆口腔肌肉企圖含盡整根肉棒，然而仍是差了一點點，我不禁捂眼望他示意怎麼辦。誰知道他是不是被眼前的畫面刺激到，女人被堵滿的口腔正含吞著自己的分身，竟瞇起眼睛，掌心撫上我後腦，施力往前一推，把性器埋在我口腔裏更深的位置，無視了我的嗚咽聲，滿足地嘆息。

幹。我眼角掛著淚水，按捺著因不適而泛起的強烈乾嘔感，在內心爆粗。味道好嗆，頂得我好難受，香克斯這傢伙，只顧自己爽，這下子直捅進我喉嚨裏啊。

話雖如此，口交吞吐時的舌頭濕熱感和口腔內的溫暖感確實和手淫差遠了。將心比心，我也不怪他突然變得粗暴，只是在心裏罵了幾句後開始努力地吞吐。

說是味道濃烈挺嗆，但也不是難以忍受，吞吐久了反而還會習慣起來，在情欲的薰陶下還會更加賣力地加速舔弄，最後甚至還無師自通地摸上陰囊，以輕捏來刺激對方。香克斯喘息著，本只是搭在我後腦勺的手埋在髮絲裏，開始推動我腦袋加速吞吐，在最後一下狠狠地往前一頂，然後推開我，將精液射在我胸前。

在我拿指尖拈起一小灘精液好奇地觀察時，他抬手擦走我仍掛在眼角的淚水，又問我怎麼會懂這些技巧。

「看av學的。」回想起偶然淫蕩思緒來拜訪自己時，便會深夜窩在電腦前，直接以無痕模式來點開黃片網站欣賞各種男女口交和抽插的影片。末了，我笑了笑「第一次活學活用，感覺怎麼樣？」

「意外地有床伴潛質啊你。」香克斯爽朗地笑著評價「怎麼樣，有意做我的Sex Parnter嗎？」。

「我打算只做一次而已。」我躺在床上，看著他騎在我身上，說「暫時沒這個打算。」

「嗯，這樣啊。」他像是預料到般一樣，不太意外的笑瞇瞇說了一句好可惜。

終於準備入戲劇的最精彩部份。他的指腹貼上私處，感受到那濕潤感，打趣我「看來不用再做前戲了。」

聞言我瞪了他一眼，隨口解釋「囉嗦啦，處女很容易敏感興奮啦。」

他聽完很愉悅地笑，說蘭納你果然很有趣，既然不做Sex Partner那就來做朋友吧。我說對剛認識幾小時的炮友就說交朋友，好像有點太隨便，又說讓一個打工人攀附認識一個國際有名公司的老闆，太便宜我了。他笑嘻嘻地俯身親吻了我一下嘴角，說有什麼所謂。

「總感覺佔了你很多便宜啦。」我這麼說道，但眼睛卻垂下看著那根已套好安全套的肉棒，它對準我的穴口，感覺有些興奮和不安。

說是不介意做愛，但……這尺寸塞進來有點可怕吧，我會不會痛死啊？

見我有些緊張，香克斯找了些話題，企圖分散我的注意力「蘭納你為什麼會在簡介上打找炮友啊？」

「我想性交轉運。」明白他在分散我的緊張感，我乾脆把視線移向他的臉，誠實地給出答案。

「噗。」他顯然是沒想過我這種答案，笑了幾聲「就這樣把自己初夜賣給人了？」

「那個膜沒所謂吧，我只是因為記得男人很喜歡處女膜，才特意打在簡介上的。」我摟住他的肩頸說道。

「……太直白了吧你。」他頓時無奈地瞧了我一眼。

「是不是印象破滅了？」我痞痞地笑。

「我挺喜歡的。」香完斯倒是勾起嘴角回應我。

「不過說是想轉運……其實更多的是想發洩吧。」感覺到對方的柱身逐寸逐寸地埋入我體內，我不禁輕哼一聲解釋。

「哦？」

「我呢……現實生活一堆糟糕事……啊！！」

我猛然驚叫，一瞬間捅進來的性器激得我弓起身子，摟緊了身上人。而香克斯也似乎因為將自己的分身埋在我體內，又因為我身子的繃緊，肉壁緊緊地絞住他的柱子，舒服的低吟了一聲，抬起我臀部輕輕拍了一下，示意我放鬆。

放鬆你妹，這也太突然了吧！還在緩衝酸漲感的我怒瞪了他一眼。他見狀只是很陽光的露齒一笑，然後惡趣味地輕輕一動，令我立刻弱弱地啊了一聲，無法再瞪視。

「糟糕事，例如呢？」他開始在我體內律動，性器在肉壁裏磨擦戳頂，香克斯饒有興致地看著我的身子隨他動作而擺動，延續剛才的話題。

「例，例如……嗯……」

靠，原來性交這麼激烈的嗎。

陰莖在陰道快速磨擦交合的感覺充斥著大腦，把理智和思考弄得像漿糊一樣，我幾乎思考不到剛才的自己到底想說什麼，只覺得一股又一股的顫慄感掠過全身，麻痹神經，滲入骨髓。嘴巴不斷地重覆呢喃幾個字，視線只盯著眼前紅髮的男人。

然而男人像是不滿話題無故地被終結，胯下突然深深一頂，性器整根滿滿的塞進肉壁內，甚至頂端還碰上子宮口，我失聲叫了一下，頭一次接受這麼強的刺激感，直接潮吹了，液體沐在他的分身上。

我眼神渙散地愣看著天花板，在高潮餘韻失神。

香克斯仍是沒等到我的回覆，想了想決定換姿勢。他拉起我靠在他胸膛裏，本還在發愣的我感受到體內的肉棒埋得更深時霎時回神低吟了聲，他雙臂穿過我腿彎處，稍微架起了我身子，其中一隻手撫上我的陰蒂，然後開始磨擦。

「！！！」熟悉的顫慄感再度襲來，這回我連聲音都發不出了，只能顫巍巍的張開嘴巴無聲叫喊。

「蘭納，你還沒說糟糕事是指什麼。」香克斯稍稍低頭湊到我耳邊，染上情欲的喘息聲音低沉地響起，伴隨著熱氣噴灑在耳廓上。

要死要死要死。我腦海只重覆著這一句話。

體內的頂弄，被磨擦的陰蒂，在耳邊回響的暗啞聲音。三重刺激同時侵蝕著我，我只能顫著身子呻吟，眼角落下生理性淚水，接受著身後男人的征服。

他的問題我回答不到，理智與思考早已溺死在性欲汪洋。淚水不停地落下，我唯一能做的，就只有被動地接受他強行扳過來的接吻、他揉捏玩弄著我的乳房、他埋在我肩膀位舔舐啃咬、以及他塞進我口裏，那帶有雙方性器味道的手指。

從坐在他懷裏被抽插，到後來趴在床上撅起屁股，再到後來竟赤裸全身對著落地大窗做。因為在最高層，附近又沒有同等高度的樓宇，因此可以放心地對著窗外美景做愛。我看著被男人抬起單腳抽插的自己倒影，交合的水液濺出來滴落在地上，雙手胸部一邊抵著玻璃一邊想著自己第一次約炮就玩這麼多花樣，真是個難能可貴的經驗。

抽插早就由淺出淺入變為快出深入，抽出的時候連陰道裏的軟肉都被拖了出來，片刻又隨著下一次的沒入拉回體內，性器不斷地換轉幾個角度，每一找到性感帶就會狠狠地戳弄，激得我期間好幾次又潮吹，肉壁不停地收縮，緊緊絞著在體內蹂躪的性器。

換了個新姿勢，香克斯頂撞了幾下又找回我的性感帶了，在愈來愈狠的戳弄，我愈漸高聲的尖叫下，最後他胯下狠狠一撞，直撞得子宮口微微撐開，我想失聲高叫之時他吻了我，將我的尖叫聲吞在肚子裏，令我只能以腳趾蜷縮和摟緊他，來表示自己和他一同高潮。

在他退出我體內時，我盯著天花板，有氣無力地說了一句感想「性交好累。」

「做多幾次就會習慣。」香克斯輕笑幾聲，把裝了精液的安全套拋進垃圾桶裏。

別了吧，真的好累啊。我疲倦地瞅著他掀起被子赤裸躺在我身邊，那精神奕奕的模樣讓我氣得有點牙癢癢。我忍不住問「見你不累的樣子，曾經有過Sex Partner嗎？」

誰知他搖搖頭「之前解決性欲時倒是找個幾個女人，但都只是一次性的。」說完他笑瞇瞇睨了一眼我「你是我第一個邀請當SP對象的人呢。」

「哈哈，榮幸。」我無力地扯扯嘴角笑。

「所以，糟糕事是指什麼啊？」他像是很執著之前的話題，三番五次不死心地追問。

「啊，那個啊。」回想起那個話題，我懶洋洋地說「就是公司一大群老油條把一堆工作塞給我做，然後前男友因為覺得我在冷落他，和別的女人搞上，給我戴綠帽子……」

「嗯。」

他很溫和地應了一聲，沒多作安慰或是說話，只是靜靜地聽著，看著我很柔和地嗯了一下。

好累，好睏。我窩在暖暖的被子裏，迷迷糊糊地問：這房間，能過夜嗎？

啊，可以啊。他很爽快地應了一聲，又問：你想睡在這？

我立刻嗯了一聲，以炫耀的語氣說「我已經自行調動有薪假期，明天打死都不上班。」

真聰明。他哈哈了幾聲，這樣評價我，然後體貼地替我關燈。

在靜謐的漆黑環境下，我沒管到身旁有一個不太熟的男人躺在我旁邊床位，又沒想過到底他會不會和我一同留夜，直接大剌剌地裸著身子，澡也不洗的直接睡了。

  
  


-

  
  


翌日，陽光透過剔透的玻璃投射在我眼皮上時，我不適地蹙眉，翻了個身打算繼續睡。誰知道這一翻身牽動全身肌肉，酸漲疼痛感立刻竄遍全身，我頓時睜眼呲牙咧嘴，清醒了。

一掀開被子，瞟見自己混亂又骯髒得一塌糊塗的身子，嘆息一聲，像蝸牛一樣苦著臉慢慢拖著身體去浴室清洗。

清洗過後換回衣服收拾東西，發現床邊櫃子上放著好幾張萬元大鈔，下面壓著一封小紙張。我拿起來看，字體遼草但不至於看不清。上面寫著有急事要先回去，謝謝我和他過了一個晚上，這些錢是我們一夜情的價錢，末了他用開玩笑般的語氣寫著他挺喜歡我的，如果不做SP那可不可以先試做男女朋友。

我看完笑了一下，拿起手機點開本打算約炮完就即卸載的交友軟件，戳了一下他的海賊頭像，打了一句訊息過去：

【這些錢我不要啦，我的初夜就當作是送給你好了。】

片刻又打多一句：

【男女朋友免了，但當SP對象我可以答應，所以下次過來找我時拿回那些萬元大鈔吧。】

打完字後退出軟件，我伸了伸懶腰，用房間電話打去酒店客服說退房間，便離開了。

性交過後能不能轉運我不知道，只知道做完過後日子依舊要這樣過。但偶然任性地把一切煩惱都交給性交來發洩倒是挺不錯的。

  
  
  


End

**Author's Note:**

> 貼一下簡體字版的link哈哈  
> https://write.as/fatjunejune/xiang-ke-si-ye-mi-shi


End file.
